Baby, You're The One!
by Yamori
Summary: Songfic! Marik and Bakura take their hikari to a karaoke bar, where, unbeknownst to Ryou and Malik, they intend to sing their hearts out in one helluva duet! Song: One in a Million by The Romantics. Yaoi! MM, BR.


DBS: Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first completed Yuugiou fanfic!

Mink-chan: That I inspired.

S.H.: And I helped inspire.

Mink-chan: -nods-

DBS: Er...So, paying my yaoi muse and humor muse no mind, I present to you what is actually my first songfic! n.n; -is shot- Anyway. Mink-chan, would you and your boyfriend please do the disclaiming?

Mink-chan: Certainly. Dilandau's Best Slayer does not own Yuugiou, neither is she responsible for the horrible dubbing or the detestable cut or...er...koi, do the rest.

S.H.: She doesn't own the songs _Hikari_ by Hikaru Utada, _This Love_ by Maroon 5, or most importantly _One in a Million_ by the Romantics, either.

Mink-chan: And for the record, neither do we.

S.H.: ...I don't think anyone on the website does.

DBS: And now...ON WITH THE RA DAMN FIC!

Stuff:

"_Doot_" = General singing.

"Doot" = Normal talking.

"**_Doot_**" = Both Marik and Bakura singing.

"Doot" = Just Marik singing.

"**Doot**" = Just Bakura singing.

Er. You might wanna look over that again. n.n;

**Baby, You're The One!**

It was precisely 11:56 PM on a warm Saturday night, and a pleasant breeze blew through a rather busy street in Domino. Most of the city's university students had migrated to a particular sidewalk, anticipating the opening of Domino's newest karaoke bar, Midnight Ecstasy. As the name suggested, the club's doors opened at midnight, and as this was its first Saturday in business, the evening's crowd promised to be huge. Of course, an occasion such as this called for any high school student to acquire a fake ID, and a certain ancient spirit had provided. Said ex-thief king was standing among the horde of youth with an arm wrapped around the waist of his koi/hikari. Next to him was his partner in crime, Marik, who, at the moment, had his mouth latched onto his own look-alike's neck.

"Marik...I'm afraid you're scaring the heterosexuals," said Bakura, gesturing to a group of scantily clad girls and their boyfriends with a smirk.

"Really?!" Marik said excitedly, looking up from his handiwork.

"'Ri..." Malik moaned, and pulled his yami back down to finish the job.

Ryou giggled a bit and leaned his head into Bakura's shoulder. "Kura, what time is it?"

Bakura shrugged and looked around the crowd, snatching a digital watch right off of a stranger's wrist when he found the guy to be a suitable victim. "11:59:23," he read. "Dammit, they should let us in!" No sooner had he spoken than Midnight Ecstasy's doors flew open, and the enthusiastic crowd surged forward. Marik detached himself from his hikari and, after flashing their convincing ID cards to the bouncer, the two Egyptians joined the Bakurae in entering.

"Let's get a table near the stage!" the two psychotic yami chorused. Their lighter halves blinked at their eagerness and agreed, rushing to get the best seats. They sat down and ordered their drinks, while other people immediately took to the dance floor. No karaoke contestants were singing yet, but techno music blared deafeningly through the speakers.

Bakura turned to Marik and nodded slightly, though neither hikari caught the action. "Er," Bakura started, "Somebody just threw me an insulting gesture and I feel the need to go kick their ass."

"'Kura, don't get kicked out. I can't even believe we got in," Ryou said softly.

"I won't," Bakura promised as he stood up and walked over to Ra-knows-where.

Marik chuckled. "Have fun, tomb robber."

Just as Bakura returned around ten minutes later, a club staff member sauntered out onto the stage. The music faded out so that his voice boomed out over the noise of the club. "Ladies and gentlemen, punks and whores, illegal alcohol drinkers of all ages!" he shouted, "The karaoke competition is about to begin!" The announcement was answered with loud cheers from the audience, and when they had faded, the man spoke again. "Tonight we have music and performers ranging from many genres and from many levels of talent, so feel free to dance and/or point and laugh! Thank you."

He hurried off of the stage to even louder cheers and roars of drunken laughter. Shortly afterward, the speakers vibrated with a deep male voice announcing the first singer, who walked out onto the stage after her name and song were given. Immediately following her appearance, the music started to play. Her first note confirmed that she undoubtedly sucked, and she was presently booed from the stage.

"Sorry about that," laughed the voice from the speakers, "But let's continue. Next, Tokoda Minami will perform _Hikari_ by Hikaru Utada."

Malik squealed as the music began to play and the girl stepped out onto the stage. "'Ri-chan, I love this song! Let's dance!" Before receiving and answer, the tanned hikari dragged his yami onto the dance floor. The girl began to sing, and actually turned out to be quite good.

"_Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte_

_Kurayami ni hikari o ute..."_

Bakura nuzzled into Ryou's neck. "Want to?" he asked, loud enough for only Ryou to hear.

Ryou smiled. "Assuming you mean dancing, then sure."

Bakura smirked as he stood up again, holding out his hand for his light. "You dirty little hikari, you," he said. His tenshi giggled and they too made their way to the dance floor.

"..._Donna toki datte_

_Zutto futari de_

_Donna toki datte_

_Soba ni iru kara_

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru_

_Mayonaka ni..."_

Forty-five minutes later found the four back at the table with new drinks. At this point, four singers had been successful, and eight others had sounded like they were in need of orgasms, as Marik had put it so nicely. Also, both hikari now bore hickeys on their necks (Bakura had blessed Ryou with one when an excellent singer had done a slower song).

"Now presenting Kotame Akira, who will be singing Maroon 5's _This Love_," the voice boomed, and added, "Also, would singers seventeen through twenty-one get ready for their performances," before the music started up.

"Gah, this song is so overplayed," Malik muttered, taking a sip of his beer.

"Mmm," Ryou agreed, putting down his now empty margarita glass, "But I like it."

Meanwhilst (which isn't a real word, but the author thinks it's funny), Bakura and Marik were exchanging glances. Bakura nodded again and mouthed, "Say something!"

"Eh," Marik said, thinking, "Tomb robber, I think that guy just gave you the finger again." He looked at an invisible person somewhere behind Bakura. Bakura blinked, then looked behind him.

"Are you serious?" he asked as convincingly as possible, "I thought I killed that guy! I'll just _have_ to go beat him up again."

"I think I'll help you," Marik said happily, and stood up.

Bakura grinned. "Thanks, buddy!" he exclaimed, before dashing off to Ra-still-knows-where, this time with Marik in tow.

Malik and Ryou blinked, but shrugged the two's actions off. Both of their yami were just...weird. Ryou ordered another margarita as the song ended.

"..._This love has taken it's toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And my heart is breaking in front of me_

_She said goodbye too many times befo-wo-wo-ore..."_

"Finally," Marik said cheerfully over the applause as the song's last notes faded. The singer skipped off of the stage, and the voice of the unseen announcer again filled everyone's ears.

"We're nearing the end of the competition," he said, and this was met with many 'awws' from the audience. "However!" he continued, "There is still much more where that came from! Next up we'll be hearing the song _One in a Million_ by The Romantics! We actually have a duo singing this one, so please welcome Marik and Bakura!"

The roaring audience drowned out the sound of a shattering beer bottle and margarita glass. Both hikari were wide-eyed and gaping at the stage, paying no attention to the scowling staff member who was now sweeping up the broken glass.

"You're kidding!" Malik shouted as his own yami and Bakura, now clad in tight leather outfits, walked out onto the stage. "Oh dear _RA!_"

"Right. This is for Ryou," said Bakura with a sly smile and a wink.

"For you, 'Li-chan," Marik added, twirling around and licking his bottom lip. The actions and garb of the duo caused many people from the audience to scream, male and female alike. And as the intro to the song filled his ears, all Ryou could do was wonder how the hell Bakura had gotten into his 80's albums.

"**_Something about you   
Makes me wanna keep on loving you  
When I'm without you  
I feel I need you back in my arms  
I get a sensation  
I feel whenever I'm around you  
You're my inspiration  
And I'm so glad I found you!_**"

The two sang together in complete harmony, their voices both a tenor that actually sounded pretty good. Malik blinked. "Ry, how long do you think they've been planning this?"

"I...have no idea," Ryou said, staring at the stage in a combination of awe and shock as the chorus began.

"**One in a million!**"

"Baby, you're the one!"

"**One in a million!**"

"And you're second to none!"

"**One in a million!**"

"A million to one!"

"**_You're one in a million!_**"

They had sung the last line together, perfectly in time. "Gods, they must have practiced a lot, huh?" Ryou commented.

Malik blinked again and nodded in response, though his fellow hikari didn't notice.  
  
"**_When I first saw you  
I had a feeling right from the start  
In love I was falling  
You seemed to do things to my heart  
Your love and affection  
Is all I need to keep me satisfied  
You leave an impression  
And baby I never wanna leave you!_**"  
  
A tear trickled down Ryou's cheek as he realized that Bakura meant everything in the song's lyrics. He could feel it through the mind link. When Malik made the same discovery through his connection with Marik, his eyes also stung with the presence of tears. The chorus started up again, and this time Marik led.

"One in a million!"

"**Baby, you're the one!**"

"One in a million!"

"**And you're second to none!**"

"One in a million!"

"**A million to one!**"

"**_You're one in a million!_**"

The guitar solo started at this point in the song, and the two crazy yami threw their microphones aside, taking a break from their singing to dance in a way that would put the sluttiest pop star to shame. Their moves were perfectly in sync, and many audience members swooned and fainted right then and there. Malik and Ryou nearly died, making incoherent gurgling noises as they stared at their lovers. With the solo nearly at its end, the new karaoke stars scooped up their discarded mikes and continued the song.

"**_Something about you   
Makes me wanna keep on loving you  
When I'm without you  
I feel I need you back in my arms  
I get a sensation  
I feel whenever I'm around you  
You're myyyyy inspiration  
And I'm so glad I found you!_**"

Here they did a little twirl before singing the chorus in an entirely different procession.

"**_One in a million!_**"

"Baaaby, you're the one!"

"**_One in a million!_**"

"**And you're second to none!"**

"**_One in a million!_**"

"A million to one! You're one--"

"**One--**"

"--in a--"

"**Million!**"

Again there was a slight break in the singing, and the two danced again, though only for a short while, causing many spasms and two seizures in the process.

"You-ou-ou're one in a million!"

"**Baby you're the one!**

**One in a million!"**

"And you're second to nu-unn!"

"**One in a million!"**

"WOW, one in million, baby!

You know you are--"

"**_WO-O-ONE!_**

_**One in a million-**_

_**Baby, you're the one!**_

_**One in a million-**_

_**And you're second to none!**_

_**One in a million-**_

_**A million to one!**_

_**You're one in a million!!!"**_

And with that last note, the pair posed side by side, grinning like the nutcases they were and facing their lovers. "WHO LOVES YOU, HIKARI!?" they shouted in unison over the roars and ear-shattering screams of their audience/new fan club. Malik and Ryou answered this inquiry by jumping up from their table and onto the stage. Before anything else was said, they pounced.

Later that night, Bakura and Marik were not able to accept their first prize trophy, as each had long since carried their hikari to their separate homes, and were at the moment involved in...more intimate things.

At 10:30 the next morning in the Ishtar house, Malik had just untangled himself from his darker side's arms and gotten out of bed. He wandered out of his yami's bedroom and into his own, grateful that his onee-sama was currently in Egypt. He was just tugging on his favorite lilac tank top when the phone rang. He rubbed his eyes, then went to go pick it up.

"Moshi moshi," he answered lazily.

The person on the other line giggled. "Have fun last night?"

"Hell yeah," said Malik with a grin. "You?"

"Oh, yes," said Ryou, then paused. "Listen, Bakura's gonna wake up soon, so I gotta make this quick."

"Hmm?" Malik replied sleepily, opening a cupboard in the kitchen and pulling out a box of sugary cereal.

His best friend giggled again. "What do you say to repaying them?"

"I'd say," Malik said, grabbing a bowl from a different cupboard, "I think you're on to something."

He would've said more had it not been for the two arms that snaked around his waist, the feather-light kiss on his collarbone, and then the hot breath on his ear. "Good morning, my hikari," Marik purred.

Malik shivered. "Um," he said into the phone, "Ryou, I'll call you back." He pressed the off button and turned around in his yami's arms for the second time that morning, cereal and bowl long forgotten.

-.-.-.-Owari-.-.-.-

DBS: Yay! I think? Er. o.o;

Mink-chan: _Psst! Write a sequel!_

S.H.: Nice muse work, koi. _Write the damn sequel!_

DBS: Um. I will if the readers want one, then....

Mink-chan: Tell her if you want the sequel in your review!

S.H.: Because you WERE planning to review, right?

Mink-chan: If you weren't going to, then you should be ashamed of yourself.

S.H.: -nods-

DBS: Stop abusing the readers! Um. Until next time! Ja ne, minna-san!


End file.
